


In Front Of My Eyes

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Myka leaves the Warehouse, Pete receives mail that forces him to do some thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Front Of My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Just Want You To Know’ lyrics by Backstreet Boys. Set between s2 and s3. Reference to 2x04 – ‘Age Before Beauty’.

* * *

  
Pete opened the envelope on his bed and as he pulled out the photographs inside, he sat slowly down on his bed. There were a set of glamour shots inside, all taken when he and Myka had gone undercover at the fashion show. He had asked the director, for laughs, to send him any photos that cropped up of Myka. Of course, he insisted that it was for security reasons, but the odds of Myka looking so dolled up were very small. He wanted proof that it had happened.

Now the photos brought him no joy. Myka was gone. In a way he thought it might be easier if she were dead; he could be thinking about what could have been – bittersweet memories. Instead she had walked away – from him, the Warehouse and everything and everyone in it. Willingly.

He hadn’t realised how empty his life would be without her. Unknowingly, she had become a part of every nook and cranny in his life. Partner, friend, housemate – without her, everything seemed dull; and for him, that was a big thing.

Everyone was taking it hard but trying to move on. It was something that he couldn’t, and wouldn’t, do. That would be accepting that she wasn’t coming back and that wasn’t an option. He didn’t know why he needed to know that she would come back. That she would be back in his life. He needed his partner back. And it wasn’t until she had written that he was ‘like her big brother’ that he realised exactly what she meant to him. And he’d been too late to tell her before she left.

No, life wouldn’t be right without Myka Bering and he’d be damned if he let her walk away without a proper goodbye. He just needed to figure out how to get to her.

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go_  
 _Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end_  
 _I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me_  
 _But still I have to say I would do it all again_  
 _Just want you to know_


End file.
